The Prize
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: After all the hard work he had done, and the life he had led; he believed this was his prize. Written as a gift. A little PWP. Slash!


**A/N: Ok, this is something I wrote as a thank you gift for my very dear friend. I've gotten her permission to post it so here it is. This, as you will probably notice from my bio, is not one of my preferred pairings, but, as the nice person I am, I wrote my very first Snarry for her. The things I do *rolls eyes***

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K,**

**Warnings: Slash**

**The Prize. **

It was dark and cool in the dungeons, as it always was. The stone walls and floors amplifying the quiet to a greater degree, but by now he had learned to keep his footsteps silent and his breathing unheard. He could go unseen too, the shadows were his friend, and it made his journey quicker. A shift in the air made his pause and draw back, eyes watching for the slightest of things. He knew the risks. He knew the backlash if he were to be caught by the wrong person would be huge, and possibly lethal, but in his eyes it was worth it. The prize far outweighed the risk, and he had never been one to shy away from risks, no he flourished in them.

It was why he had adapted so well to his new position, he had been given more honour and power than any other, even Bellatrix, and he wasn't about to show his Lord he was mistaken. Dumbledore was a fool if he believed he was on his side, the side of the so called light, it was a dead man's dream, but the trust the man had in him was only beneficial to their cause. He listened for any sounds but found none so he continued on his mission, he was nearly there now and he smirked to himself. Rounding the final corner, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, he walked in to, quite literally, the Bloody Baron. He scowled, giving the ghost his best sneer and continued on his way. He was safe from him. The portrait he stopped in front gave a raised eyebrow at his presence but opened up with a pointed look, swinging forth to allow him entrance. He stepped in to the rooms with a small smile, the light fire casting shadows across the light stone walls. He felt himself relax, the familiar surroundings settling his tense nerves.

"You shouldn't be here." A cold voice rang out.

"I have every right to be here." He answered, stepping in to the rooms fully.

"The risks-,"

"The risks are worth it, as I have told you before." He countered immediately. His eyes automatically finding the other presence in the room. He was sat in a chair beside the fire, sharp features and prominent nose emphasised by the shadows, his dark hair, framing his face, seemingly inky within the fire light.

"Must you act like a rash Gryffindor?" Severus Snape sighed, placing down his book to turn and face his company.

"Of course, you do not expect anything else, Severus."

"Yes, but Harry, this is your life." Severus pointed out, his frustrations clear within his tone. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have managed to sneak around you for six years, doing much more sinister things. I think I deserve a little faith from you to get from the tower to the dungeons without getting caught." Harry waved off his concern and Severus had to relent at the valid point. Seventeen and powerful, Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with. His majority hit him during the summer and the Dark Lord had announced him the very next day.

Harry had been a silent player within the Dark armies for three years, the happenings at the Dark Lord's resurrection had been carefully scripted by the pair of them to make the world see what they wanted to see; Death Eaters included. With each year, Harry had lost some of his resemblance to James Potter, his mother's influence, and pureblood ancestry coming through to show the man he was today. His face was sharper, clearer and more defined, his hair was still predominantly messy, but it had calmed enough to be manageable and styled. The thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. Crystal clear emerald green, no longer marred with glasses, but open for all to see and admire. He had filled out during the summer too. No longer was he painfully thin and wiry, but lithe and tall, and light muscled were defined under his tanned skin.

"Our Lord would not be pleased." Severus murmured and Harry sighed.

"Our Lord has given me permission to do as I see fit." Harry told him, "Besides, I would like to see him attempt to put me under the cruciatus as punishment, really, it would be more of an amusement than anything."

"Only you can get away with such actions." Severus said, amusement lining his tone.

"What was it you used to say? Favourtism!" Harry joked and Severus scoffed.

"No, I believe this is a survival tactic."

"That too," Harry allowed. He walked around so he was stood in front of the potions master and leaned down, resting his hands on either arm of the chair. "You worry way too much."

"I do not worry, I am-," Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Harry pressed their lips together, his tongue mapping out every contour of his mouth before coming up for air. "I was talking!" Severus said indignantly, a light flush rising on his pale cheeks and Harry smirked.

"Were you? My mistake." His sincerity was terrible and Severus rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to deter me so eas-," He was cut off again by Harry kissing him, this time with more heat and passion leaving him breathless, the wandering hands doing much more. Harry trailed light kisses and little bites along the strong jaw and nibbled slightly on his earlobe.

"We can talk in the morning," Harry suggested lowly, his tone indicating exactly what he had on his mind. "But right now you are stressed, and so am I. There are many other things that we can be doing instead of arguing as I am already here."

"Harry…"

"Relax, Sev, and let me take care of you." Harry said, his voice soft and persuasive and he could feel the moment he gave him, which made him smirk.

"Do not look so pleased with yourself," Severus grumbled, with no actual bite, "The Dark Lord has taught you too well."

"Of course he has, I am his heir, after all." Harry returned, he swooped down for one more kiss before stepping back and offering an unnecessary hand. He was pleased when Severus took it, the sentiment behind it was what he was going for and he saw the man roll his eyes and he pulled him towards the bedroom. Harry grinned when he found himself pushed on to the bed with his shirt removed, Severus straddling his hips and looming over him. He leaned down and kissed his younger counterpart and Harry easily took control, his hand winding its way in to the silky black hair, the other resting on his hip. When they were apart, Harry used his strength, and slightly bigger build, to twist them so Severus was flat on his back and he was knelt between his parted legs.

"I supposed to be taking care of you, remember." Harry pointed out, his eyes sparkling.

"By all means."

Harry ran his hands over the light robe Severus was wearing, causing it to vanish from his body and fold itself on the chair opposite. His nimble fingers already working on the many buttons littering the black shirt underneath, and with each section of pale skin he uncovered he kissed softly, his tongue taking a swipe at a nipple enticing a pleased hiss from the willing body below him. Harry bit back a groan as he uncovered the body hidden beneath all those clothes, much too many in his opinion. Severus Snape was an Elite Death Eater and he didn't get there by sitting idle, he was toned and muscled and Harry had many dreams involving this particular body. Harry slithered down, little kisses and licks following him and he couldn't help but dip his tongue in Severus navel. He made short work of the belt and the trousers, both coming off in one swift motion leaving his prize bare before him.

Harry took a short moment to admire his lover before lust clouded his senses, he flashed a devilish smirk and that was warning Severus got before Harry's hot mouth covered his arousal. A strangled groan left the reserved man but Harry wanted to hear more, he ran his tongue along the vein before taking as much as he could, his hand working the rest. Pleasure shot through him when a low moan escaped his lover, he relaxed his throat to take more, and hollowed his cheeks when he move up making his usually composed lover curse. A hand fisted Harry's hair as he continued to turn his in to a writhing mess, and when the release hit Harry swallowed down the bitter taste that was uniquely Severus. Harry pressed light kisses to Severus inner thigh and hip, he snapped his fingers to remove his own trousers as he gently pushed Severus legs up. He summoned a phial from the dresser and poured some of the oily liquid on to his fingers, he eased the first one in feeling Severus tense over him.

"Relax," He whispers, stilling his movements. When he did so, Harry moved his finger gently, twisting and stretching. A second was added and he made a scissoring motion that brushed over a spot that gained a loud moan from Severus. Harry slipped in a third, paying attention to that spot as he worked his finger and enjoying the noises it was creating. He removed his fingers and slicked himself, he positioned himself at his lovers entrance and he waited for a nod of permission before he pushed in with one swift motion. Severus hissed at the burning pain that shot up his spine and Harry stilled allowing him to become used to being so full, he didn't have to wait long and Severus moved his hips signally Harry to move.

Harry drew back and thrust in again, drawing a sharp yell from Severus as pleasure ripped through him, he relished in the tightness around him and angled himself to go deeper. Severus swore viciously as Harry went deeper and the younger man swallowed the others moan with a hot kiss, he dragged his nails down Harry's back when his spot was hit and the man hissed. The pace picked up and Severus could no longer control the sounds he was releasing, he felt his body involuntarily arch up when Harry slammed in to his spot, sending his body in to flames and his head dropped back in ecstasy. The sight of his lover in such pleasure, knowing he was the one who created it, made Harry groan, he went faster and his thrusts were becoming erratic as he drew closer to his release. Severus felt heat coiling in his stomach, his spot was hit repeatedly and he came hard with a shout of Harry's name. Harry felt Severus constrict around him and managed a few more thrusts before following his lover in release. He dropped down next to Severus and calmed his breathing before muttering a cleaning spell that vanished the sticky mess. He covered them both with the duvet, wrapping his arm around Severus waist and pulling him to his chest when the man turned on his side. Harry rested his head against Severus' neck, inhaling the scent that was Severus with a contented sigh.

"Sleep, Sev," Harry murmured when he didn't feel his lover relax completely, "You're stuck with me." He didn't need to be looking at his face to know that gained a small, but genuine smile from the usually dour man and Harry felt him drift off to sleep. He didn't follow straight away, his mind jumping around telling him how lucky he was. He saw Severus as a prize for all of his hard work and the crap he had to go through to get him where he was now. He had always had a bit of a thing for Severus Snape, he was dark, mysterious and powerful, but Harry had always believed he was out of reach. The Dark Lord had taught him different. If you wanted something, you simply found a way to get it, and, despite how long it took, he finally got his prize in the form of one Potions Master. Severus was very much his now, and anyone who thought otherwise would be in for a nasty shock. He blamed the Dark Lord for his possessive behaviour, he was picking up more and more traits from the man daily. Harry sighed to himself, it didn't matter. He had his potions master and he was very happy, and with that thought he followed his lover in to the land of Morpheus.

**So there we have it, my first and probably last Snarry fic. I don't know if you guys liked it, she did, thankfully, and I would like to know what you think.**

**Thanks guys.**

**Jess****


End file.
